The Goo Goo Bars
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: Entry for Chit Chat on Authors corner Halloween Challenge! This isn't a JJ/Rossi fic they are just the main characters! And this kinda goes to the slashy side of life!


_**Ok this is for the Halloween challenge on chit chat on authors corner! And it involves JJ, Rossi and Goo Goo Bars. It said it doesn't have to be romantic just that those two characters have to be the main ones. Im sorry for all you Rossi/JJ fans but this isn't romantic and it kind of veers into the slashy IM SORRY! I just couldn't help it! **_

" Ok so tell me again Emily why are we trick or treating in this neighbor hood?" JJ asks skeptically as her and her fellow agent, Emily Prentiss, started walking up the stone walk way to the next house on the block.

"Because JJ, Garcia and Morgan wanted some one to go trick or treating with and both of us were available cause Will and Henry went to your grandmother for Halloween!" Emily said as she went to ring the door bell of the tall White Victorian style house.

"Ok I notice that but why us and why cant those two just go together I mean they arent even with us they left us to go to the other end of the neighbor hood anyway!" JJ said exasperated as she thought of the two other agents dressed up as Alice and the mad hatter from wonderland.

"Yeah I cant believe they ditched us but still this is kinda fun and even if you don't want the candy give it to will and henry they'll have a party with it!" Emily said as she giggled at the thought of her friends family.

"God what is taken these people so long!" JJ said annoyed as she rerang the doorbell.

"OK OK WE"RE COMING JUST GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!" A deep male voice said from inside the house.

"Geez for the love of god I have never heard such annoying teen-JJ and Prentiss?" Said the male from inside the house.

Both females looked up at the sound of their names being said by the stranger who just happened to be Agent David Rossi of the BAU.

"Why the hell are you two trick or treating?" Dave said as he looked at the two women, one being dressed up as The Red queen from Alice In Wonderland (Prentiss) and the White Queen (JJ).

"Why the Hell are you shirtless?" JJ countered as she looked at the older male in shock.

"Oh my god! Did we interupt something?" Emily said shock still evident on her face.

"Huh? OH! No no you didn't!" Rossi said as his eyes widened and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Oh so you just walk around half naked all the time?" JJ said in a skeptical tone as one of her eyebrows raised up near her hairline.

"Rossi what is going on outsi- JJ? Prentiss? What are you two doing here!" Said another male voice from inside the house. (** A/n ****Im sorry I just had to add my fav Cm pairing in!)**

"HOTCH!" Both girls said in unison as they saw their Unit Chief walk out onto the porch of David Rossi's house in nothing but a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. **(****A/n ****im sorry I couldn't help but fantasize about Hotch in skinny jeans) **

"What is going on here?" JJ said as she stared at her boss in an attire that she had never thought she would see her normally stoic boss in.

"N-Nothing! Here just take the stupid candy and we'll just preten like this never happened!" Rossi said as he grabbed a dark Blue big bowl of Goo Goo bars and shoved it into JJ' hands. Then he pushed Aaron back into his house and slammed the door.

"Wait! Take your bowl…." JJ said as her right eye twitched and then she turned to Emily and asked "Should we ring the doorbell and give him his bowl back" she said after dumping half the Goo Goo bars in her bag and the other half in Emily's bag.

"Sure! Im not really the curious type but I kinda wanna see what they are doing" Emily said as she extended her arm to reach for the doorbell.

Inside the house-

"You do notice that they wont go away till they get what they want right?" Aaron said as he sat on the stairs looking at Rossi who was sitting against the door.

"Maybe they'll think we arent home!" Rossi said as he peered out the window in his door.

"They know we're here Dave they arent gonna go away." Aaron said as he got up and pushed Rossi away from the front door so that he could open it.

Back outside -

"Do you think their gonna open the door?" Emily said as she rang the doorbell again. Just as her finger hit the bell the door opened and Hotch walked out with Rossi scrambling up from the floor trying to stop the younger agent from talking to the two females.

"Prentiss, JJ, what is it that you need?" Hotch said as he addressed the two ladies in front of him.

"Well in your haste to get back inside you kinda left us with your bowl so we wanted to give it back!" JJ said as she shoved the bowl back into Rossi's hands so they could get on with their lives and put this awkward situation behind them.

"So what were you two doing that made you run back inside so fast?" Emily inquired as her eyebrow rose at the two older male agents who were still SHIRTLESS!

"Well Agent Prentiss I don't think that is any of your business now is it!" Rossi said with a harsh tone as he grabbed Aaron AND the bowl (Don't think he forgot about that pesky little fiend) and steered himself back into his house and promptly slamming the door closed once again.

Both Rossi and JJ hissed to their rightfull counter parts "WHat were you thinking you could have gotten us fired for -fraternization-Back talking our boss!-!" They said in unison one on each side of the door.

Back inside the house **(****A/n ****I couldn't help myself I NEEDED to put this ending scene in!)**

"Since you think it would be good to almost tell our Fellow agents what we've been doing I think its time for some kind of punishment!" Rossi said with a smirk as he walked in the other room only to return with a candle, a paddle, and a set of handcuffs.

**And I shall end it there al though I truly do want to continue on to see what happens to Hotch it would completely make this story go off task as to what I was originally supposed to do (Like it wasn't off task the second Hotch came in!) so I must control my urges and leave it at this but maybe one day we shall see what punishment is bestowed on Poor poor Hotch! (I really need to stop writing at 12 am because this is what I come up with!)**


End file.
